Different Life
by Beano Baby
Summary: When Jazz moves to Rochdale, she doesn't expect everything to change as drastically. Everything turns upside down as she realizes life is more difficult than she first thought. Jazz has difficult life choices to make, but is keeping secrets easy at Waterloo Road?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own WR, but the main character is my own OC, so please don't steal :D**

**Chapter 1**

It was Jasmine's first day at Waterloo Road sixth form. She was living with her friend in his house, to escape her abusive parents. Both originally lived in Newcastle, but they moved away because of her friend Danny was a drug dealer and the police were on his trail. Danny was her boyfriend, they were childhood friends and it grew from there, but the drugs made Jazz feel wary. The two had a ton of friends back home in Newcastle but she'd left it all behind this year.

Jazz was a pretty girl with long honey blonde hair with bubblegum pink steaks in it. Her skin was bronze because of fake tan, but she was never confident about her looks, so hiding it wall with makeup and fake tan did work. She wore thick black eyeliner and her hair was cut in a "scene" style. She wore a bow in her hair which was pink. She wore the school uniform with her shiny black leather high heels, which made her feel really tall.

"Do I approve?" She asked her boyfriend jokingly.

"Of course." Danny smiled getting up and kissing her cheek. Danny had bleached blonde hair and blue eyes. He was probably the strangest person most would likely meet, but that's why Jazz loved him, although, thing between them hadn't been smooth lately, Danny was becoming over possessive since they'd moved, but Jazz just ignored him, thought he just needed time to settle.

Jazz never told anyone about how she felt. She just never thought it was something worth talking about. She self harmed as a kid, because of being the divorce, she'd sopped the self harming, but the emotion was built up because she hated what she had become. She gained a reputation in Newcastle for being a player, or a slut as many would call her, but they were all rumors. Jazz hated the fact that's what people thought of her.

When she arrived at Waterloo Road she got looks from the students.

'_Only because they're jealous.' _Jazz tried to fool herself. She walked to the steps where a man was standing smiling at her.

"You must be Jasmine White?" The man said, smiling. Jazz felt polite to smile back.

"Jazz." She corrected.

"I'm Mr. Clarkson one of the Deputy Head's. Come in and we'll have a chat with the head."

Jasmine nodded and followed him into the school and it brought back awful memories for Jazz.

She snapped out of her trance as she walked into an office and saw a bubbly young woman at the desk.

"Hiya, I'm Janeece the secretary." Jazz smiled at her. That girl's energy was contagious. Mr. Byrne then stepped out his office.

"Jasmine, pleased to meet you I'm Mr. Byrne the head teacher.

Jazz followed him into the office and sat down.

"Did you bring a parent with you?" Mr. Byrne asked looking at the form, no parents' numbers were left.

"No. My Dad's doing business in Japan for a new product and my Mum's just got married, so she's in Las Vegas on her honeymoon."  
"I see, so you live with your boyfriend."  
"Yep."

Mr. Byrne then flicked through some papers. "You were expelled from two schools?" He sounded quite shocked.

" I got bullied and the teachers never did anything." Jazz said rolling her eyes, wanting to avoid the subject.

"Well it's not going to happen here. We don't tolerate bullying and we have a great pastoral care that helps with any issue. Now, for your timetable, you're doing Art, Music, English and Science for A-Level subjects and you also have PE, which is compulsory twice a week."

This made Jazz sad. Jazz was a gymnast back in Newcastle and had to leave her team to go to Rochdale, where there were no gymnastic teams to join.

"Well I hope you enjoy what we have to offer here at Waterloo Road."

Jazz just nodded and put her time-table in her bag.

"Oh, before I forget, here's your locker key, don't loose it." Jazz nodded and headed out the office and looked at her timetable. First- English with Mr. Budgen.

When she walked out the office and Mr. Clarkson was waiting for her.

"I'll show you to the common room." The man smiled. Jazz did like how friendly everyone was being.

When she reached the common room, Mr. Clarkson stopped by a group of students and Jazz just stood silently.

"Josh, this is Jasmine…" The teacher started to speak to a curly haired boy.

"…Jazz." She interrupted.

"Well she's new, why don't you and your friends make her feel welcome."

"Okay Dad." The boy just rolled his eyes and the teacher walked away, leaving Jazz standing there awkwardly.

"Are you just goin' to stand there or are you comin' to sit down." A girl with curly brown hair said to her.

Jazz just sighed and perched herself on the edge of the old battered sofa.

"So, your name is Jasmine?" The girl asked to clarify.

"Yeah, but I hate it." Jazz replied. "Just call me Jazz."

"Oh I'm Lauren, that's Josh, the blonde one is Maddie, and those two lovebirds over there, are Trudi and Finn."

"Okay, I'm crap with names, so sorry if I get them wrong." Jazz laughed. They were making her feel quite involved.

"Where are you from? I've heard that accent somewhere." Maddie said.

"Oh, yeah I'm from Newcastle. I moved here with my boyfriend."

"Ah a Geordie girl are we?" Josh joked.

"Yeah, but I'm not like the Geordie Shore sluts. I'm decent at least." She joked back.

"Let us see him then." Maddie said excitedly.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend, of course."

Jazz then got out her phone and showed them her screen saver, her and Danny.

"Aww, you's are so cute." Lauren cooed.

"You think? He's lush bless him." She laughed feeling happy her boyfriend got seal of approval.

"What lesson you got first?" Josh asked. Jazz forgot she was actually in school for a minute.

"Oh, ermm. I think it's English, with Mr. Budgen." She said checking her timetable quickly.

"Lucky you." Trudi said sarcastically.

"Is he that bad?" Jazz groaned in despair. She hated crap teachers.

"He's fine if you haven't had any sleep the night before, or for your Monday hangovers." Finn said lightening the mood.

"Oh well, at least that's a plus." Jazz joked and then checked the time. "I'm going to go put a few things in my locker. I'll just see you around."

They all said goodbye and Jazz felt happy that she'd made friends on her first day. She was always the social type, so she wasn't extremely surprised by it.

When Jazz reached her locker she saw a few boys walk past her. She felt intrigued to talk to them because they seemed like they were up to something, but she couldn't have any more trouble. Not now. Especially of how paranoid Danny has been, risking anything would be bad. She just shoved her books and kit in her locker and headed to registration, Maths with Mr. Chalk. She just sat there doodling on her hand. None of her friends were in her registration, so Jazz was alone for ten minutes, which seemed quite nice actually. Alone time never did anyone harm, did it?

**AN: I hope you guys like C1, Jazz is a new character for me, and I hope to get a chapter for this and Mad up shortly, I had writers block for months and now I have far too many ideas . **

**Anyway- R and R and enjoy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jazz picked her stuff up and walked to English. She was dreading it for the fact she'd been told about the awful teacher, but she knew that she had to grin and bare it for now. It was never going to do any harm.

When she got there, everyone was standing in separate groups waiting for the teacher to come in. Jazz heard her name being called and saw Maddie and Josh

"Hey, I'm proper nervous now. First lesson in school. I hope I'm not chucked out on the first day."

"You won't be. That takes psycho skills that. Like him." Josh said hinting at the boy standing furthest away from them. He was one of the boys that Jazz had seen earlier too. Of course, the people she found interest are psycho.

"Who his he?" Jazz asked quietly so he wouldn't hear.

"Trudi's brother Tariq, he's just an arrogant prat, up himself, thinks he's all that. He's been locked away for something. Nasty piece of work he is. Avoid him if you can."

Jazz nodded and sighed at the opening of the classroom door and the pupils entering the class. Her group was furthest away from the door, so she was last to enter the classroom.

"Ah you must be the new student, Jasmine White." The older looking teacher said.

"Yeah."

"There's a spare seat there next to Mr. Siddiqui."

Jazz just rolled her eyes and went to sit down. As she walked past Maddie mouthed the word sorry and Jazz just smiled at her. She liked having slightly weird friends; she was far from normal herself.

She sat down and pulled her equipment out of her pocket: A hello kitty pencil, a pink gel pen and a scrawled on ruler where the numbers couldn't be seen anymore.

The boy beside her was tall, his hair was dark and styled and he was sitting like he wished he could be anywhere but in this classroom.

"Well, because of our brilliant head teacher, we have been told to do more group work with you. So, I want you to work with who you're sitting next to on doing a speaking presentation on your views on …" The teacher paused looking at the paper in disgust. "… On self- expression. You'll have until the end of tem to prepare. Oh and not just one person is doing the work, if one person does badly, you both fail."

Everyone was confused by the subject. Though Jazz did think that was the point, people would interpret the title in different ways. Quite clever actually.

"Off you go then." Mr. Budgen said then getting lost in his Newspaper.

Jazz then turned to face the boy sitting next to her.

"Hi, I'm Jazz." She said trying to sound friendly.

"Tariq." The boy replied uninterested.

"Ermm, well what we going to do to get this thing sorted?"

"Beats me."

Jazz was getting tired of the one or two word answers. She was never a real attention hog, but she did like answers longer than two words.

"Have you got Blackberry?" Jazz asked pulling out her phone.

"Yeah, everyone does." Tariq replied coldly.

"Put your pin in." She said handing him her phone.

"Why?"

"I have a bet with my boyfriend. He said I bet nobody will add you on BBM. If I win I get £200. If I loose I have to not wear make-up for a week."

"Fair enough." The boy said finally smiling, and typing his BB pin into her phone.

"You do realize I just past English for GCSE, which was after a re-sit."

"But you talk a lot, so this should be fine for you." Tariq replied jokingly.

"I'll not argue with that." Jazz said sheepishly. "If I get annoying just tell me. I'm from Newcastle, believe me telling me to shut up is not going to offend me."

"Nah, it's cool. I like your accent." Tariq smiled.

Jazz blushed slightly. "At least somebody thinks that."

"What do you mean/" The boy looked interested now; Jazz liked making friends with people most others didn't bother with. They were usually the most loyal.

"Ah nothing. Boyfriend issues. We've been arguing for weeks, but I can't really end anything with him. He's my only option and we've been together for 4years."

"How the hell could you stay with someone for four years?" Tariq joked.

"Believe me, I ask myself the same thing sometimes." Jazz joked. "Danny's an amazing guy. He's just changed, but he'd never hurt me. He's not like that."  
"What about your parents though, can't you just move in with them?"

"No way. My mam and my sister have wanted nothing to do with me since my parents divorced when I was 13. My Dad's out in Tokyo for a new job promotion, which is amazing, I mean the pay is beyond anything I'd ever imagine, but he has to stay there at least 6 months to keep the job, so I never see him. Sorry I talk far too much about this, I bet you couldn't care less."

"Everyone needs to let it out sometime." He smiled.

The bell then rang for second lesson. PE. Jazz hadn't exercised since she'd moved to Rochdale, so she didn't feel like a gymnast, more like the most unfit person on the planet.

As she walked out the classroom, Jazz felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned round to find Maddie smiling at her,

"Sorry for leaving you with Tariq."

"It's fine. I'm not that bothered." She smiled.

"Well you cope better than would." Josh added. Jazz just grinned as they headed off to PE, unlike her old school, Waterloo Road did do mixed classes for PE, which Jazz did like. The boys were way more competitive.

Jazz felt slightly awkward when it was time for PE, since she'd brought her gym shorts, which were basically cycling shorts, but she was relieved to see most of the other girls wearing shorts. It made her feel like she wasn't attracting attention to herself. The teacher was there waiting for them. Badminton was apparently what they were doing. Jazz had never played badminton, so she knew she'd be absolutely rubbish.

"Right guys and girls, we're going to warm up by doing a light jog round the hall then we'll do some stretches."

Jazz ran round with Maddie and Lauren then they had to space out to do stretches.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked.

"Stretches. This is what I did in gym all the time." Jazz said, sliding into the splits.

"Wow, I wish I could do the splits!" Maddie said. "Can you do flips and stuff."

"I don't know if I can still do it, but I used to. I don't do gymnastics anymore, so I'll probably forget it in a couple years."

Badminton was a bit crap. Everyone gave up and just hit the shuttlecock as hard as they could and made the other person got get it, which was fine for Jazz, she didn't find the sport interesting.

"Sorry for the crap lesson today guys." Mr. Diamond said. "We'd sink playing on them fields."

Everyone walked off to get changed. Jazz smiled at Tariq as he walked past, and he did the same. Nobody noticed though.

Jazz had to sort her head out. She had a boyfriend. She couldn't be falling for someone on the first day. Especially someone all her friends loathed. Especially because it was Trudi's brother. But they'd barely spoke. They were just friends.

**AN: Done :3 Hope you guys like it, it's a bit long and babbly, but it'll get more cool as it goes on, I hope :)**

**Review if you have time and I hope you guys are enjoying the fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jazz had survived her first day. Thank god. She went n Facebook on her phone while she waited for Danny to come home. Obviously everyone had found her already. Her attention switched when she heard the door shut. Danny walked into the living room.

"Hey Babes, how was your first day?" The tall blonde man asked. Danny was wearing his beanie and he had an expander that was 16mm. So he was never going to be a lawyer.

"It was great." Jazz smiled. "I met loads of new friends. Maddie, Lauren, Finn, Trudi, Josh and… Tariq."

"Mostly boys then." He replied sourly.

"What do mean?" Jazz said rolling her eyes. _'Not again Dan'_

"Exactly that Jazz, you're a pretty girl and boys will try it on with you, boyfriend or not."

"You're just paranoid..."

"… but you would though! That's my point Jazz!" Dan shouted.

"Excuse me! Why the hell would I cheat on you Danny?! We've been together for four years! If I didn't love you I would've left by now!" Jazz shouted back.

"Then leave!"  
"Did I say I didn't love you Danny? Because I don't love any person more than I love you, but if you want me to leave then I'm going." Jazz growled, lowering the volume of her voice.

Danny then pinned her up against the wall and Jazz jumped with the force he was holding her. Jazz tried her best not to cry, but now she was scared.

"Remember sweetheart, I give you a place to stay without making you pay a penny. Where else have you got to go? Your mam won't take you back and you're dad won't have you in Tokyo…." Danny taunted.

"Stop it! Fine! I'll stay." She said meekly.

"I know you will." He threatened.

School the next day was scary. She felt like talking to her friends was going to kill her, because it possibly could. She couldn't think, she wanted to talk about it, but she couldn't. It was just a stressful day for her.

"Do any of you guys want to go out on Saturday?" Jazz asked, trying to sound normal.

"Sure, I'm free."

"Yeah"

"Why not?"

"Be prepared guys. We'll be partying Geordie style. Meet outside the school gates at 9:00pm and we'll get started there." Jazz managed to force a smile.

Walking home, Jazz felt her phone buzz, so she answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Babes where are you?" Danny said.

"I'm jut down the road babe, I'm fine."

"Oh okay."

"Danny, I've organized to go out with my mates on Saturday, you have to come with us; they're dying to meet you."

"Okay, I will. See you in about ten minutes." Then the phone went dead.

Danny was starting to scare her slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"PARTY TIME!" Maddie shouted as she shuffled in her high heels to give Jazz a hug.

Jazz wore some sequin skinny jeans and a belly top and some black high heels.

"This is Danny." Jazz looked up at Danny looking at them happily.

"Wow! Hope you don't mind me saying but you can sure pick them Jazz." Lauren said.

"Yep, and he's an awesome boyfriend." She said as he kissed her cheek.

"Ewww, soppy much." Josh joked.

The party wasn't really a party. More like people getting wasted in a house.

"You've had too much to drink Maddie. Look, I'll call a cab and get you sent home okay?" Jazz didn't realize how stressful house parties were. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, so she opened it up to check who it was. It was from Tariq. Jazz felt like crap for him not wanting to go, but he didn't get along with them, so she guessed he prevented a fight.

"_Hows the party?"_

"_Stressful. Maddie's went home completely wasted and everyone else left a couple hours after. Trudi didn't drink that much, don't worry :)"_

Just then she heard Danny barge through the door. He wasn't that drunk, he wasn't drunk enough to not remember the night before, just slightly tipsy.

"Who are you texting now?"

"Nobody, it's just Facebook notifications." Jazz lied. Danny then grabbed her arm and pulled her off the sofa so she was standing next to him, still in his grip.

"Why don't I believe you?" He said angrily but quietly.

"You're drunk Danny. Please not now." Jazz sighed.

"Oh, I'm too drunk now am I?! Tell the truth you lying little bitch!"

"Fine, it's someone I have to work with for an English project."

"WHY DO YOU LIE TO ME?" Danny shouted angrily and punched Jazz in the face. Jazz fell to the ground and crawled backwards away from him, not caring about crying. He continued to hit her. He punched her and then pulled her up by her hair.

"Tell anyone that I did this and you're dead."

Jazz just nodded and ran upstairs breathing heavily. She thought Danny would never hurt her. Obviously she was a bad judge of character.

It was Monday and back to school for Jazz. Her eye was very bruised and her lip was swollen, and she purposely wore the thickest tights so her legs couldn't be seen.

She heard her friends talking about how Maddie was still hung over from Saturday until the all turned to look at Jazz.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"Oh, I went out last night and I got in a fight with some girl." Jazz lied.

"Oh my god! Are you alright." Finn asked concerned.

"Yeah, it takes more than a black eye to hurt me." This was an even bigger lie, for the fact it hurt her to think of who gave her the black eye.

"Seriously, you should call the police." Lauren said "You could get her done for assault."

"Seriously guys, I can't even remember what she looked like, so I'm fine."

Just then her phone rang. It was Danny. _'What the hell would he want at this time?'_

"Just a sec guys, I need to take this." She then picked up the phone and went into the quiet corridor.

"Hi Dan."

"Babe, I forgot to tell you, but I had to hide some coke in your schoolbag, in the inside pocket. The police are onto me and that's the only stuff I have left 'til the weekend, so keep it safe please."

"Danny, I've told you so many times I don't want to be involved with this. I don' like it. I'm going to be so paranoid for the fact I might get arrested because of this. Danny? Danny? Fuck you then."

So her boyfriend who had hit her had hidden drugs in her bag. What a keeper she had there.

The bell rang for English and Jazz sat in her normal seat and people stared getting to work on their project, both had decided to wing it and hope for the best when the time comes.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tariq said astonished at the usually stunning girl's battered face.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said slumping on the desk then grimacing at the pain so she sat back up straight.

"You sure? I'd not tell anyone y'know."

"It's fine. It's too much of a long story to bother sharing."

"Make sure you're alright though."

"I will" Jazz smiled. Something about him made her smile. Even when he walked round acting like he was the next Rocky. When her friends slagged him off she'd just smile, as those were things she liked about him. But she couldn't like him. She had to resist herself from liking him. She had a boyfriend. She hated his guts but she didn't know what to do. Her heart and her head were telling her two completely different things, but both wanted her away from Danny. Her childhood sweetheart. Her first and only boyfriend. Her first kiss. Her first time having sex. It was Danny, but the boy she was with now wasn't the boy she fell in love with. He was a monster, only concerned about drugs, and Jazz sort of knew she was just there as a trophy for him, but she'd never dumped someone before, never mind someone like Danny.

'_No Jazz, don't be so stupid. You'll get him killed. You know that.'_

**AN: Thanks for reading. I would love any reviews at all. I'm always up for some constructive comments. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been 4 weeks since Danny had beaten Jazz and in that time she hadn't told anyone. At all.

Her feelings for Tariq were growing too. She tried to make herself not like him, but she was finding it almost impossible, even though in school they barely talked to each other.

Danny had been getting more and more paranoid too. He was really agitated that Jazz was always using her phone, because he knew she was talking to a boy and he was becoming extremely possessive.

The past week, Jazz had been trying to get hold of her Dad. She missed him more than ever and just wanted a familiar voice, but she kept getting put to answer phone. Every time.

Monday morning came and Jazz went through her morning routine.

"I'll drop you off." Danny said coldly.

"It's fine I'll wal…"

"No, I'm dropping you off." He interrupted sternly.

The short car ride was extremely awkward and silent all the way. Nobody said goodbye to one another when they arrived. Both were at breaking point with each other.

Jazz walked into the common room like every other Monday.

"What's wrong with your face?" Finn asked, with a smile on his face and his arm round Trudi, since he knew it wound Tariq up, and he was sitting with his mates at the other side of the common room.

"Danny's a douche. I can't even talk to a boy without him getting possessive. He wouldn't even let me walk to school this morning."

"Just tell him, I'm sure you's will work it out." Lauren said reassuringly

"Yeah, probably. We're both probably just over-reacting" Jazz lied.

"Just finish him ." Maddie said. "He doesn't seem worth the stress."

"Yeah, and have nowhere to live, that's really going to be great."

She turned round to see Tariq hugging a Year 11. It was Emily James. She was known for being a player and secretly Jazz was jealous, but no way was she going to ruin a relationship for her benefit. She knew how it felt.

Another thought buzzing through her head was her Dad. She'd hoped it was because he was busy why he didn't return her calls. She hoped he hadn't disowned her like her mother and sister. She kept her phone on loud to hear incase he called her back.

In English Mr. Budgen seemed to love this task as it seemed to make him need to teach less. Most other groups had their speeches ready, but they were making them shorter and more interesting. Tariq and Jazz had nothing. At all.

"You and Emily eh?" Jazz winked nudging him with her elbow.

"It's just a fling. I doubt it'll last long."

"Don't be stupid." Jazz joked.

"I'm not."

Jazz then put her hand on her stomach and winced at the pain. She shivered pretending she just got the shivers.

"You okay?"

Jazz just nodded as her phone buzzed. A text from Danny.

_Remember if you tell anyone you're dead. Meet me now, I'm outside the gates, K. Be alone when you come, or else._

She shuddered as she read the text in his voice. She felt wound up even just reading it.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jazz lied.

Tariq didn't believe her at all.

"Meet me during PE." Tariq said quietly.

"Wait, what? Why?" She asked.

"We'll skive PE; we have nothing better to do."

"I can't" Jazz said barely managing to crack a smile. "It's complicated. I'm not trying to be horrible, but I need to be on my own."

"Sure." Tariq said ego slightly bruised

"Seriously, I wish I could. I have business to take care of. It's really complicated."

She then heard her phone ring and everyone turned to her.

"Put it away or it'll get confiscated." Mr. Budgen said sternly.

"Sorry, I've got to take this, it's really important." She quickly got up and stood outside.

She answered the phone not bothering to check the caller ID, she knew exactly who was calling her.

"What the hell do you want Dan? I can't just leave in the middle of the lesson."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm doing A-Level English, and I don't want to fail."

"Just meet me, now."

"No. There's only ten minutes left of the lesson in anyways. I'll skive PE and meet you." Jazz said, starting to panic. She was glad nobody was paying attention to her phone call inside the classroom.

"No, I'm outside the gates, meet me now, or we'll have to come in and get you. "

Jazz then hung up the phone call. She didn't know what to do, so she stood outside for a minute to try to regain some composure and she walked back in the classroom, not knowing Danny could see her.

"You alright?" Maddie asked, Jazz obviously didn't hide her fear well enough.

"Yeah, never better." She said forcing a smile. She sat back in her seat and immediately checked her phone. Yet another text from Danny.

"_Don't say I didn't warn u."_

Jazz's breathing got heavier as she watched the clock, and the window of the classroom to see if Danny was just bluffing. It was only a minute until the bell was about to go. Jazz had all her stuff in her bag and was ready to leave.

"Sir, can I leave now, I have a doctor's appointment."

Mr. Budgen rolled his eyes and nodded, letting Jazz go. She smiled at him before she left and she quickly left the classroom to see a sight she really didn't want to.

"Dan, get out of here." She whispered angrily. "And what happened to come alone."

"I told you to come alone babe, doesn't mean I have to." He said grinning. He then grabbed her hair and dragged her away from the classroom, gang following behind.

"Danny, get the fuck off me." Jazz struggled, her Geordie accent becoming much stronger because of her rage.

"Don't struggle darling. It'll just make it worse."

Then, the bell went. The gang sprinted down the stairs and left the building as quickly as possible, not caring they were almost ripping out Jazz's hair.

"Get off me!" Jazz shouted when they left the building. For once, Danny actually listened and let go. "Why Dan? What the hell have I done to upset you?"

"You know. Flirting with that lad in English, thinking you're gorgeous…"

"… No I was talking to him, and I wouldn't cheat on you and you know that."

"Just remember darling, you are noting without me."  
"Really? Is that a threat? Dan, I don't even know what I've done wrong. You're just paranoid."

"No, you're just a filthy little slut." Danny said quietly, getting in her face.

"Call me that again." Jazz growled angrily. "I dare you."

Jazz now didn't care if she was causing a scene, since people on the football field had a clear view of what was happening, and most just stared and watched.

"Guys, pay attention." Jez said trying to regain the class's attention, before looking over the same way, wondering what the fuss was about. Along with Janeece who had just come to deliver a message.  
"Is that Jazz?" He asked.

"Yeah, and her boyfriend." Lauren added.

"He's a drug dealer y'know." Finn said quietly. "That's what I heard."

"Finn, it's probably just rumors, Jazz doesn't do drugs, so he wouldn't be her dealer."

"Not her dealer but my mate says he sees him all the time in nightclubs, kissing random birds and selling coke."

"And she knows about that?" Madi asked.

"She probably knows about the drugs, not the girls though. He's cheated on her a million times, but he's really protective over her. You can tell." Trudi replied.

Jazz was getting to the end of her tether with Danny, and the crowd watching them began to gather.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're lying little rat."

"Y'know what. Sod this. There's no reasoning with you."

"Yeah, but where are you going to go? I'm your only means of living."  
"I'd rather be homeless." She sneered before she stormed back into school, seeing as she'd already been spotted, since Janeece and Mr. Diamond had seen her.

"What you's all looking at?" She snapped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jazz was made to sit in the cooler until Mr Byrne had time to go see her, which meant she missed break, third lesson and most of lunch. She was slumped on a seat with no work to do, so Jazz was beyond bored and she knew this wasn't going to end very well. The cooler was unusually empty, which made Jazz's boredom even worse.  
She looked up when she heard the door open and her stomach dropped when she saw Mr Byrne. She was expecting the worst.

"What have you got to say for yourself? Leaving lessons early, truanting, talking to people the way you did, you know that's not acceptable."

"But sir, I had to leave. He literally came into school and dragged me out. Him and his gang."

"That's highly unlikely, the school is very secure."

"Yeah, that's why my hair almost got ripped out by thugs." Jazz said, she wasn't in the mood for people to tell her she was wrong.

"Was he provoked in anyway"

"He texted me, saying to meet him, right there and then. I told him no, but Dan never takes no for an answer."

"Well take this as your first and last warning. This is a school, not a social gathering. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Jazz sighed. "Can I go now?"

"Yes go on."

The bell rang for fourth lesson, which was science for Jazz, Maddie Trudi.

"Where've you been skiver?" Maddie asked smiling.

"Sorting out some stuff. Then I had to sit in the cooler for almost two and half hours."

"Fun. So skiving wasn't worth it." Trudi said.

"Obviously not…" Jazz said trailing off and looking out the window, as everyone else was. "I've got to go."

"Everyone sit down." Mrs Diamond said sternly, her attention then turned to Jazz, who had just ran out the door. "Jasmine White! Get back here this instant!" She said shouting down the corridor. Jazz ignored her. She knew she'd be in so much trouble for it, but she had to. "Carry on with the worksheet; I'll be back in a minute." Mrs Diamond said trying to stay calm before following Jazz's footsteps down the corridor.

Jazz ran outside to see two very familiar suitcases dumped on the ground. _'No, no, no, this can't be happening. This can't be happening.'  
_Jazz stopped when she saw the note on top of her belongings.

"_You said you'd rather be homeless, you got your wish. I've got business in Brighton in anyways._

_Dan."_

Jazz sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Stressed didn't come close to how she was feeling right now, and she knew that she'd have to sort something out, and fast. She ripped the letter up in frustration and she just stood there, trying to let it sink in. She then heard shouting behind her, and she then snapped back into reality and realized she'd just ran out of science, but she didn't really care. Jazz didn't know whether to break down and cry or just be completely void of any emotion. She didn't know how she was meant to feel, but devastated was the first thing that came to mind.

"Jazz, come here right now!" Mrs Diamond shouted. Jazz just stood there. She felt like she physically couldn't move, but she knew it was a mental block. She didn't want to see anyone in case she completely just broke down.  
"If you don't come here right now, I'm getting Mr. Byrne." Mrs Diamond threatened, and Jazz didn't know why this made her snap, but it did.

"Yeah, go ahead, I couldn't give a damn." She said trying to contain some emotion. She just watched as Mrs. Diamond stormed off. Jazz just sat down with her back against her suitcases.

"What did I tell you Jazz? First and last warning."

"Yeah, but it's different when you've just been kicked out. I need to find somewhere else to go. So don't bother." Jazz said growling, not realizing who she was talking to.

"Inside please, Jazz, and take them with you." Mr Byrne replied sternly.

Inside Mr Byrne's office, Jazz was made to tell everything.

"Why didn't you just say? We would've helped you." Mr Byrne said after hearing the story.

"Because, I've just found out myself."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I think. I'll call my mate. She'll probably let me stay at hers for a few days." Jazz lied. She just didn't like people being involved in her business.

After school, Jazz knew that she'd have some difficulty being able to convince everyone she was okay. _'It's only for one night' _she used to convince herself. She dragged her suitcases, aimlessly wandering the streets of Rochdale, without anywhere to go. She just walked and she knew from now on, that's all she'd probably be doing.

**AN: Thanks for reading. A big thankyou to LucyMaxine for the reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jazz's prediction of her homelessness only being one night, turned out to be wrong. It was Thursday night and Jazz was dreading going into school tomorrow. Not because of anything school-work related, but she probably couldn't hide her situation for much longer, no matter how much she wanted to.

This seemed to be affecting her health, as she was getting a growing sickening feeling in her stomach. Her sleeping patterns seemed to have been changed around too. The fact she'd ran out of sleeping pills made her insomnia awful, almost unbearable.

The only way everyone had probably not noticed something different about her was that every morning she'd come in earlier to do her makeup, and she almost drowned herself in perfumes and body sprays because she had nowhere to shower.

Wednesday was normally the day Jazz did a bit of homework and revision, but she knew she had no time for that. School was the least of her worries, so she thought.

Jazz realized she was so pre-occupied with thought she hadn't checked the time.. It was 10:30. She had missed half of first lesson, which was music. Mr Wilding was going to kill her, and second lesson, which was science, even worse.

Jazz hurried along trying to get to school, carrying her rucksack on her back, since she'd hidden her suitcases somewhere in school, and she couldn't lug them about everywhere. She sprayed herself in awful amounts of perfume and body spray while she walked.

Jazz walked into school when the bell went for break and she heard a teacher's voice.

"Nice of you to join us Jazz." It was Mr Clarkson. Brilliant.

"I slept in sir." Jazz lied.

"Do you not own an alarm clock?"

"Phone died." She shrugged.

"Well don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir." Jazz sighed. She hated getting in so much trouble at the minute. She couldn't help her circumstances.

She walked into the common room and sat down next to Maddie.

"Oi, where've you been?" Lauren asked, wondering why she didn't get a hello.

"Oh, I slept in. " Jazz lied.

"You alright? You look a bit pale." Josh asked.

"Yeah, I just need another spray tan. It's faded, and I need new eye liner." Jazz lied

"If you need a place to stay over the weekend y'know my mums away." Lauren offered.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that. I don't want to be like a sofa surfer. It's not any of your problems to sort out."

"If you're sure…"

"…I don't need anyone's help." Jazz insisted, trying to leave her pride intact.

After break, Maddie, Jazz and Josh all walked to English. Jazz just wanted to go home, but she knew that option wasn't going to happen any time soon. She felt sleep deprived and exhausted and the last thing she wanted was Budgen being a pain in the backside all lesson.

Jazz walked into the classroom and slumped in her chair. Mr. Budgen came round to hand in some homework, which Jazz didn't do.

"Homework please."

"Didn't get it sir." Jazz shrugged.

"Of course not. Why do I bother? Mr Siddiqui?"

"Didn't do it sir." He replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mr Buden replied sarcastically walking away.

Tariq turned to face Jazz, who looked like she was about to punch someone in the face. "You alright? You don't look to well."

"Why does everyone insist of asking me if I'm Okay? I'm more than capable of looking after myself." Jazz snapped. She looked over at him and sighed, Jazz knew her temper would be short, so keeping a level head wasn't going to be easy.

"Sorry I asked." Tariq said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, not in the best of moods." Jazz replied stating the obvious

"I can tell." Tariq said. "Hows the house hunting going?"

"Not great. It's a bit tough." Jazz sighed sounding defeated.

"Guess it would be. I would hate to not be able to find anywhere."

"I know right." Jazz said rolling her eyes. Jazz stopped herself there, knowing she'd probably already revealed too much, just by the tone of her voice.

"Wait, Jazz, you did have somewhere to go, didn't you?"

"Maybe. I called around. Nobody answered. No big deal. It was only one night." Jazz lied.

"No way Jazz, you have to get help."

"Why? It's my problem, no one else's." Jazz said, obviously showing that she wasn't willing to accept help, from anyone, and she was too proud to ask for help.

"If you don't say anything I will." Tariq threatened. The bell then rang and everyone headed out the classroom.

"What? Yeah and I could lie." Jazz argued. "Seriously, I don't need anyone's help. Especially not from you."

Tariq just glared at her and walked off. Jazz actually felt awful. She was sick of saying things she didn't mean.

"You alright?" Maddie asked as she walked down the classroom.

"Why does everyone seriously keep asking me that? I'm fine." Jazz growled before storming off. Lunch could wait. She needed to sit outside and clear her head.

Maddie was worried about her friend, her best friend. She knew she had to tell someone about her odd behaviour, it just wasn't her. Her and Josh met up with the others in the dining hall, who were confused with Jazz's absence. Maddie decided she had to be a good mate, even if Jazz didn't want her to be.

"I need to go and speak to Sian, I'll see you guys later." She said, not wanting to really say why.

"I'll come with you; I need to hand in some coursework." Trudi said standing up.

"Ermm, it's a bit private, no offence." Maddie said, walking off before she could get a response.

Maddie took a deep breath and walked to the science lab, where her step-mother was doing lesson plans or something when she walked in.

"Maddie? It's not like you to be here alone, what's up?" Sian replied, quite surprised.

"I need to talk to you, about Jazz. She's just acting really weird, and she just won't listen to any of us."

"Well she has just been thrown out her home Maddie. You do have to expect her to be a little on edge."

"Yeah, but not like this. She snaps at nearly every comment. She stormed off before when I asked her if she was alright. I only asked because I think her and Tariq were arguing about something."

"Her and Tariq?" Sian asked surprised.

"Not like _that_. She has some standards." Maddie giggled. "I dunno, I just think she needs someone who she'd listen to I guess. Please don't tell her it was me who told you, she'd hate me."

"Thanks Maddie, I'll talk to her." Sian nodded and Maddie smiled at her and she left.

Sian walked into the common room, where she walked over to a group of boys.

"Tariq, can I have a word please?" She said, getting dirty looks from all of them. Tariq just rolled his eyes and followed Mrs Diamond to the pastoral care room.

"What's this for miss?"

"Well I need to ask you a few questions about Jasmine White."

"What about her?" Tariq said, trying to sound uninterested.

"Well Maddie told us about her acting strange today, and she said you and her were arguing about something."

"Well there's no reasoning with her. She's too proud to admit it, but she needs help." Tariq replied, knowing Jazz would kill her for telling, but he did know it was for the best.

"Do you know why she's acting like this?"

""I told her to talk to someone, and she just ranted at me and stormed off. She told me in English that she didn't have anywhere to stay last night, but I dunno if she meant to tell me, or if she just needed to let it out. Don't tell her I told you anything though."

"Thanks Tariq." Sian said nodding, signalling him to leave. She knew she had to find Jazz.

It didn't take long as Jazz sat on the bench in the peace garden that was made for Sambuca Kelly. Sian approached her quietly, smiling at her.

"What, you coming to ask me if I'm okay too?" Jazz said sarcastically. "I don't need your pity."

"No, I'm coming to talk to you." Sian said sitting down next to Jazz. "You know your friends are worried about you,"

"They shouldn't be, it's not their problem." Jazz said feeling like she ahd feelings flooding back to her of the day she was kicked out. She then felt a sharp pain in her stomach, but ignored it. She didn't care about herself at this moment.

"But we can help you. Get you back on your feet. Anything would be better than sofa surfing." Sian said trying to convince her to open up. Jazz just shook her head and wiped away the few tears that appeared in her eyes.

"I wouldn't know." She said quietly, hoping Mrs Diamond wouldn't hear, but she knew she heard, so she decided to continue. "I haven't had a place to sleep all week."

"All week? What have you been doing after school?"

"Well I've hidden my cases in school, and I have my bag in my locker. I just slept where ever I was at the time." Jazz's voice was quieter as she succeeded fighting back her tears.

"Come on inside, we'll have to tell Mr Byrne, and we'll organise somewhere for you to stay."

Jazz nodded and joined Mrs Diamond to Michael's office where both were relieved to see he wasn't busy, for once. Sian nocked on the door and walked in, leaving Jazz in the waiting area with Janeece while Mrs Diamond filled Michael in on the details.

"Come on in Jasmine." Mr Byrne said. Jazz faked a smile and walked into the large office and sat in a chair. Mr Byrne sat down in his office chair and Jazz knew she was going to get a lecture. "Why didn't you tell us Jazz? We could've helped you." Mr Byrne said, sounding almost disappointed.

"It's not something I really blabbed about." Jazz said sighing, fighting all emotion.

"I'm going to call the local homeless shelter, for now, just to see if they have space for you."

"That's brilliant…" Jazz said being interrupted by Janeece barging through the door.

"This better be important Janeece." Mr Byrne said sternly.

"A Mr. White is waiting outside. He says he's Jazzs dad."

**AN: Thanks for reading :D Hope you like it and this chapter is quite long. Hope you enjoy and I would love reviews :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"My… my dad?" Jazz questioned. "Sir, please don't tell him about any of this."

"Sorry Jazz, I have a duty of care to my students." Mr Byrne replied. He then turned to Janeece. "Send him in please Janeece

Janeece nodded and a smart looking man, dressed in a very expensive suit walked into the office.

"Surprise." He said smiling. Jazz could barely contain her excitement; she hadn't seen her Dad in such a long time.

"Dad? How long have you been here?" Jazz asked. She had a million more to ask.

"I got here yesterday. Work sent me to view the new apartments here, and I can finally get the two of you out of that awful house."

"Mr. White, I'm Michael Byrne, the head teacher." He said shaking his hand.

"She hasn't been any trouble, has she?" He asked.

"No, no, of course not. Jazz is a model pupil at Waterloo Road. She has had a few problems at home though, so her grades have been slipping slightly."

"Problems? Like what?"

"Dan moved to Brighton and kicked me out. I've been homeless for the past week." Jazz said, rushing to get it said as quickly as possible. Her Dad's face was ridden with disappointment. Something that Jazz hated seeing. Her Dad sighed, not knowing what to say.

"How did this happen Jazz?"

"We had a massive argument and he kicked me out. Nothing more to tell." She replied, trying to avoid the subject.

"We were going to set her up in a hostel, while she finds her feet." Mr Byrne added.

"No need. Jazz here's your key. Its fully furnished and it's got an extra surprise. Take it as a sorry, for me being such a rubbish Dad these past few years." He said handing her a set of keys.

"No way!" Jazz squealed. She ran and hugged her Dad tightly. "You didn't have to do this Dad."

"I did. It's been years since you've had any presents from me, and especially for coping so well on your own."

"Jazz can take the rest of the day off school, if she wants to get settled in her new house." Mr Byrne said.

"Your choice darling."

"Sure, I need to move in, so…"

"…Great, get your stuff and we'll be off." Her dad said happily. "Thank you Michael.

Jazz's Dad took her for a drive and he took her into the new apartments that were built and they were only a fifteen minute walk from school. Jazz used to pass them going to Danny's house.

"Go on, go in."

Jazz reluctantly walked into the building and her father directed her to the elevator. Her Dad pressed the buttons and Jazz just stood and didn't know what was happening.

They reached the top floor, which only had one apartment on it. Her Dad walked her through the door and put some keys into her hand.

"Your new house" He Dad said with a grin on his face.

Jazz's jaw just dropped. The pent hose was very modern with a big open plan kitchen diner, a comfy living room, two bedrooms, one with an on suite and walk in wardrobe.

"Oh my gosh Dad! How? You didn't have to do this."

"I've can pull a few strings Jazz.".

"You didn't need to get me a house though!" Jazz squealed hugging her Dad as tightly as possible.

"That's not it either." He Dad said pointing to the metal spiral staircase in the middle of the apartment. They walked up and it was on the roof of the building.

"Oh my god Dad! This is mine too?"

"Of course."

"I… I can't thank you enough for this. It's just… wow." Jazz couldn't think of a word to describe what she was feeling right now.

"I know I haven't been there for you Jazz, and my new job wants me to live in Japan permanently. So, I'm also putting £20,000 in your bank account to help with the bills and stuff. I had it saved up for you and your sister, but she's disowned me as her Dad, so you're the only one who's getting this."

"Dad… I… wait… are you sure, that's a lot of money."

"Of course! You're my little girl and I'm here for you, just give me call and leave me a message and I'll always make time for you. Even though I'll be in Tokyo, I'll come and visit as often as I can, but I leave back for Tokyo on Sunday, but I'm trvaelling down to London tomorrow, so I'll have to say goodbye now."

"Yeah. Dad, I'll miss you so much." Jazz said wiping away tears. She cried way more often than what she wanted to at the moment.

"Don't worry darling, there's some amazing people here, who'll look after you don't worry."

"I'm sure of that" Jazz whispered. Unsure if her had had heard her.

**AN: Finally done :D Hopefully my block will clear soon, and since I haven't got exams :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was Monday morning and Jazz felt amazingly refreshed waking up in her new house. She loved the view from the roof, and she adored how modern the flat actually was. Plus, she lived closer to school, which would be a lot easier for travel.

She arrived at school with a massive grin on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" Lauren asked as Jazz plonked herself on the sofa.

"New flat. House warming party on Friday if you's want to come."

"When do I ever say no to a party?" Maddie giggled.

"Do you want me to tell Josh?" Lauren asked. "He isn't coming in today, he feels a bit ill."

"Yeah, the more the merrier."

"If that's the case, can I bring a mate too?" Maddie asked smiling.

"I'm not having a million people round who I don't know."

"It's a mate we know, he's called Ronan, and he's a really nice guy, trust me." Maddie replied, knowing her best friend couldn't say no.

Jazz went on her weekly routine of English first thing Monday morning and Mr Budgen looked more hung-over than most of the class. Jazz sat down in her normal seat.

"Fancy coming to my house party on Friday, everyone's going." She asked.

"No way." Tariq replied shaking his head. "I don't want to ruin it, you know your mates don't want me there."

"So, it's _my_ party."

"I'll think about then." He smiled.

"Good." Jazz smiled triumphantly. "I'd make a great lawyer,"

"Yeah, and I'd make a great teacher." Tariq replied sarcastically, Jazz hit his arm from a joke.

"Yeah, well if Budgen could anyone can." Jazz laughed.

"True." Tariq replied smirking.

"I bet the whole school is going to this party." Jazz said, with a hint of dread in her voice.

"Well that's your problem." Tariq joked. "Good luck."

By break time, somehow the word had gone round about Jazz's housewarming party, the group sat outside for lunch. Maddie and Jazz were discussing major party details when they heard footsteps coming closer. Denzil and Phoenix.

"What do you want?" Maddie asked turning her nose up at them.

"We're not here for you _actually._" Phoenix replied in the same tone.

"Do you need a DJ for your party?" Denzil asked. "Not trying to brag, but I'm not a bad DJ."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Jazz smiled. "£50 enough?" pulling it from her pocket.

Maddie, Denzil and Phoenix all turned to lookat her with the same look of confusion on their faces.

"Sweet! Cheers Jazz! Inbox me the details on Facebook" Denzil was grinning, hed never been paid that much to be a DJ before. He and Phoenix then walked away, buzzing with the previous conversation.

"What'd you do that for?" Maddie asked. "I mean fifty quid's a lot of money!"

"Yeah, and I had £150 set aside for a professional DJ, saved myself £100, and apparently he's alright, so y'know." Jazz shrugged.

"This party's going to be well cool." Maddie said, smiling at her best friend.

**AN: Sorry for the crappy filler chapter, thing, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways and reviews are more than welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was 1:30am on Wednesday morning, and Jazz hadn't slept a wink. She hadn't eaten yesterday since she felt a bit ill, and thought it would go away, but it was getting worse.

What was even worse, Jazz only had 1 free lesson today, English then her free then PE, after lunch she had her English exam. Jazz could barely concentrate for an hour, never mind 5.

Jazz walked into school with a box of paracetamol in her bag. She usually kept some in there in case she ever had a headache or something, but she took them this morning and they just made her feel worse. Today was going to be a long day,

Jazz sat in registration with Mr Chalk blabbering about something. Jazz just closed her eyes, wishing the pain would just go away.

Jazz walked into English and didn't see Tariq there, and knew she'd have to sit and actually do something in the lesson. Half way through, Trudi and he walked into the classroom. The classes were mixed up a bit because of revision, though; Josh was nowhere to be seen.

"You alright? You look a bit pale." Tariq asked sitting down.

"Yeah, probably just last minute nerves." Jazz lied.

Jazz spent her free lesson swatting up as best as she could for this English exam as her concentration wavered between the increasing amount of pain in her stomach and the A-Level exam she was sitting this afternoon.

Break time came and Jazz went to meet her friends, trying her best to ignore the enduring pain in her stomach.

"You alright, you've gone dead pale?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah." Jazz lied. "Just have a bad stomach that's all."

"Must be her time of month." Maddie joked.

"No." Jazz replied disgusted.

"No way, you're up the duff?" Lauren guessed.

"No, I'm not _tha_t stupid." Jazz said giggling at the girls joke."It'll just be something I've eaten. I'm a terrible cook, so I wouldn't be surprised if it was food poisoning."

"I hope you buy take-away in for your party then." Maddie added. The group just laughed. Maddie then went on to tell Jazz about how Trudi ran out of science crying. Jazz felt awful. She had to stay strong now. Her pain wasn't making her cry.

The bell rang for PE and the group headed to the girls changing rooms. Jazz felt a dizzy spell and she sat down clenching her stomach, wincing in pain.

"Are you sure you're alright."

"Yeah, I've told you. I'm a tough cookie y'know." Jazz lied.

"You should see a doctor." Maddie said sounding worried.

"Why? I told you I'll be fine."

The girls stood outside in the rather cold weather having mixed PE lessons wasn't ideal, and now Jazz had to play football, she didn't know if she was going to be alright. After warm-ups, the class gathered round in a huddle.

"Right I'll sort you into two teams." Mr Diamond said, beginning by sorting team captains and beginning from there. Jazz shuffled to her team, clutching her stomach.

"You sure you're alright?" Tariq asked. Jazz just nodded, unable to speak.

The game kicked off and Jazz was playing in defence, which wasn't helpful since the other team where much better than hers.

"C'mon Jazz, pick your feet up!" Mr Diamond shouted. Jazz nodded and wanted to move but physically couldn't. The pain in the stomach was agonizing, and she had yet another dizzy spell.

"Sir, quick!" Tariq shouted seeing Jazz fall to the floor. The game stopped and everyone gathered round.

"Give her some space!" Mr Diamond ordered. "Maddie, go tell Mr Byrne." Maddie nodded and ran off wiping away the tears. Jazz was her best mate, and she felt awful for not being so observant. Mr Diamond proceeded to call an ambulance as Maddie and Mr Byrne arrived.

"Thanks Jez, just take the class inside." Mr Byrne said sounding panicked. Jez nodded and guided the class back to the hall.

"Sir, can I come with her please." Maddie asked seeing the ambulance. "She's my best mate."

"She'll need a friendly face, go on, I'll tell your Dad where you are." Mr Byrne said as Maddie held her friend's limp hand as she was driven away with blaring sirens.

"Come Jazz, wake up. Please." Maddie sad desperately.


End file.
